The present invention relates to a panel of wood or wood material for connection with other like panels, in particular to create wall, ceiling or floor surfaces.
Such panels are well known. They have at least two profiled edges, a first edge being provided with a groove profile, and a second edge with a corresponding tongue profile. Tongue and groove profiles fix two panels at the same height. In addition, the panels have locking means for fixing two panels in the same plane, i.e. to prevent the panels from being detached from each other by pulling. Displacement of the panels parallel to each other is still possible as a rule. The panels thus prepared, according to a first embodiment, are provided as so-called click panels having a profile which is configured as a detent connection. According to a second embodiment which is part of the subject matter of the present invention, such panels are connected with each other by pivoting.
The panel described in DE 100 21 897 (Hornitex) can be regarded as generic state of the art in view of the present invention. However, it has been shown in practice, that the tongue and groove profile with a non-positive engagement (where forces are acting) leads to the panel being split in the area of the groove bottom when the panels are joined. The clamping force created at the contact surfaces of the locking means reinforces the splitting tendency in the area of the groove bottom on the one hand. On the other hand, shearing forces are built up toward the free end of the long groove cheek including the contact surface.